Talk:Weapons in Redemption
Winchester Pump-Action Were talking about weapons actually IN the game, not some promo videos. In the game, its an 1897. Before you undo my edits: check out the caps from the promo videos: it's not an 1897, it's a 1912, out and out. CantRelax You might be right about that, but it's incongruent with the time period. The in-game model is not intended to be a 1912, even if it appears that way. All the information about model discrepancies should be in a sub-heading underneath the information on the in-game model and not an article of it's own, similar to what has been done in the Cattleman Revolver article. I've created an article for the Winchester 1897 and created a sub-headed for information on model discrepancies. Cheers -- Tiktaalik 18:15, April 9, 2010 (UTC) Actually it IS an 1897, the 1897 has a very distinctive squared or blocky receiver with a hammer at the rear of the receiver, the M12 had an internal hammer, and a much smoother, more streamlined receiver http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/1/11/Winchester_Model_12_Shotgun._1785.jpg A little big, but notice the steamlined receiver, with no external hammer. (Somebody adjust this huge pic) http://de.academic.ru/pictures/dewiki/119/winchester_model_1897_1490.jpg This is the M1897, same as in the game, notice the squared receiver, with the visable hammer, same as the game. They never told us what year this takes place, nor that that shotgun is supposed to be an 1897. "The years leading up to WWI" include several years post 1912, which would make the Winchester 1912 an apt weapon to have in the game. If I've missed info that tells us specifically that is IS an 1897 or what year the game takes place in, I apologize and would be interested in that information. CantRelax Its 1911, its written in big bold print on the back of the box, how'd you miss that? @ CantRelax, When you finish the single player you will know what the time frame is. The fact that two of the most advanced pistols are the High Power and the Mauser should give you some idea what the time frame is. The High Power is to small to be a Colt 1911 and the Mauser can't be mistaken for anything else. It began production in 1896 hence the Mauser C-96. If the High Power is not a Colt 1911 it is more likely a Colt 1903 or 1908 Hammerless. Check out this link and you will see what I am talking about: http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Colt_Model_1903_Pocket_Hammer KoUK ~ Proven Mayhem 13:10, June 15, 2010 (UTC) This is a real "High Power" pistol, doesnt look like the one in the game, but I'm thinking the developers were trying to make this particular weapon, which is why they named it "High Power" pistol.http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Browning_HP Very True, But there are a couple of other weapons in the game that do not have their Actual names attached: The c-93 is listed as a Semi-Auto Pistol, the Browning Auto 5 is listed as a Semi-Auto Shotgun. Just becasue the pistol is called a "High Power" doesn't mean that they didn't use the Colt 1903 Pocket Hammerless. If you look at the two links and the accompanying pictures...they used the Colt for the Model. they also seem to be trying to stay in the time frame of 1911 the High Power Browing didn't come out until well after 1911. KoUK ~ Proven Mayhem 11:57, June 16, 2010 (UTC) The Double Action Revolver, if it is based off the Colt police positive, isn't a magnum.Billytheboy 02:15, May 17, 2010 (UTC) Random IP here just coming in to say that after playing the game through i can safely say there are no tomahawks and the hunting knife is your regular knife ~~unno what to put here Made change to the table with Repeating Rifles so that the Winchester agrees with its self. In the table it was listed as the Saddle Hoop Carbine. Anyone having played the sp or the mp for any time knows the difference between a full size rifle and a carbine. The Winchester in question is not a carbine, nor does it have the large Saddle Hoop. KoUK ~ Proven Mayhem 12:59, June 15, 2010 (UTC) Can someone give me a good reason Why there are no real challeneges for the Knife, Throwing Knife and Cattleman Revolver (Peacemaker)?? I will not buy that the Throwing Knife is easier to kill with than Dynamite or Fire Bottles. I also don't understand the the reasoning for making a .45 Long Colt revolver as weak as it is. This is the weapon that made Colt famous and one of the weapons that won the West. lol KoUK ~ Proven Mayhem 17:40, June 23, 2010 (UTC) Advanced sniping I was thinking about making a guide for advanced sniping (Carcano and Rolling Block), covering some details most of guides don't seem to take in account, like the light reflections around the lense that you can use to locate enemies out of field of view. I have some nice resolution screenshots, but im afraid it's too much for "Tips on Shooting" section in this article. I'll post it in RD.net forums, and see if people find it useful. In any case, some reference to this feature should be anywhere in the wiki. What do you think? Kbzaman 12:44, June 26, 2010 (UTC) : Personally, I'd love to read your tips on this particular subject; if you don't end up posting the specifics here, then yeah, the courtesy of a link (where one can find said extended info) would be most welcome. (At least from me! I suck at sniping through the Dirty Fish-Eye Lens of Yesteryear. :) ⊕Fjord 14:39, June 26, 2010 (UTC) :: I'm preparing an article right now. My main language is not english, and I will have to re-write it two or three times until I find it's ok. For a quick tip: if you are aiming directly at a target, border turns ligther (even if there is there is an obstacle in the way, like a wall or rock). When you are not aiming directly towards the target (even if it's out of field of view of scope), you can see a light "reflection" pointing in the direction of nearby enemies. The fact that you can move almost freely while aiming can help you to aim safely behind a cover and move a few sidesteps for shooting. Screenshots are helpful too. :: :: Example A: Bad aiming, the "light" at 8 o'clock tells you to aim down and left. :: :: Example B: Good aiming, the white ring of light around the lense indicates a good shot. :: Well, thats basically the idea. Kbzaman 03:49, June 27, 2010 (UTC) :: erm... so ... not to be rude ... but what about just using the crosshair ?Sidd27 09:03, July 11, 2010 (UTC) Phosphorus Coating? Is Phosphorus Coating technically a type of ammunition? I'm asking this to see if we should keep it underneath the ammo heading. It really only just modifies '''ammo, but I'm still on the fence about it. And if we were to put it under the DLC Weapons heading, then we'd have to move the Explosive Ammo and Blunderbuss Ammo underneath it, too. What do you guys think? JohnnyT 02:32, November 2, 2010 (UTC) Rolling Block According to this page, the Rolling Block fires the .50-70, however it is much more likely that it fired the .45-70, especially as late as the events of RDR since the .45-70 replaced the .50-70 in 1873 as the primary American service rifle round. Jci2297 22:16, January 25, 2011 (UTC) HIgh Power Pistol, Winchester, and Double-Barreled Shotgun The High Power Pistol is in fact based off the FN Model 1903, the Winchester is a Winchester Model 1892, and the shotgun is based off a Colt Model 1878 (Please refer to http://www.imfdb.org/wiki/Red_Dead_Redemption) - User:11Morey March 25, 2011 7:14 AM (EST) This Page Needs to be Semi-Protected I can't tell you how many times someone is thinking the High Power Pistol is a Colt 1911. Obviosuly somebody who plays CoD too much (I'll admit, I enjoy CoD as much as the next person), but don't go with your gut feeling. The High Power Pistol is a Browning Model 1903 Pistol and that's that. User:11Morey April 2, 2011 9:43 AM (EST) Hell i played the game before looking at the IMFDB page, and i could still tell it wasn't a 1911, the giveaways were that it was hammerless, and the slide juts looked too short.Kornflakes89 04:54, September 7, 2011 (UTC) I 100% agree that this page needs to be protected. -- Ilan xd 16:33, November 10, 2011 (UTC) Shared Ammo Umm yeah, article states that basically it would be unlikely for these guns to use the same ammo, not to quibble, but that's not really entirely the case. It was common practice to carry a rifle and a pistol chambered for the same round so you would only have to worry about keeping up with one set of brasses, one set of caps, and one set of dies--most importantly one kind of ammo. This is why the repeaters generally were chambered for what's nominally considered now a pistol round. But yeah, beyond that one caveat, they did go pretty crazy with different sized ammo. :Makes sense and very practical. However, that item in the article is referring more to the fact that every pistol uses Pistol Ammo, every rifle uses Rifle Ammo, etc., even though they are from different manufacturers and eras. :2ks4 (talk) 15:20, January 31, 2012 (UTC) Undead Nightmare weapons in Free roam I've been hearing several rumors about a glitch to get the Undead Nightmare weapons into free roam, and single player.I haven't taken the time to attempt this myself however.Anyone know if this is patched? Desacabose'' '(Talk) 16:21, September 14, 2012 (UTC)